1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weather information notification apparatus and a program for the same, more particularly relates to an in-vehicle navigation apparatus that can provide information about weather at a point of interest and a program for the same.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known an in-vehicle apparatus that acquires and displays information about weather (i.e., weather information). JP-A-2003-330933 discloses a navigation apparatus that searches for points and provides a user with information about all of the search-hit points and further provides information about weather at the search-hit points. The information about weather provided by the above technique is the latest issued one.
It is considered that there may be such needs that a user would like to confirm a weather history of a certain point. Examples of such needs are the followings. When a user wonders which ski resort should be selected as a destination from among multiple ski resorts, a user may would like to confirm a last one-week weather history of each ski resort to make sure a slope condition of the ski resort. In another example, before going to a golf course, a user may would like confirm yesterday weather in the golf course to make sure whether the course is in a wet condition or not.